Episode 7675 (23rd November 2016)
Plot Zak thinks Joanie should take legal action after leaving the factory. Joanie wants him to drop it but Zak insists he'll fight the issue. Emma wakes up on the sofa and immediately takes some pills. Zak demands to talk to Jai. Priya insists Joanie doesn't need to resign and shocks Zak by explaining Joanie has handed in her resignation letter. Zak walks onto the factory floor and demands whoever wrote Joanie's name to take it back. Kerry places the blame on Belle but Belle denies it was her. Pierce is nervous for his counselling session so Rhona agrees to accompany him to the session. Priya calls Belle into the office to see how she is doing. Belle realises Priya thinks she was the one who wrote Joanie's name and insists she wrote Jai as agreed. Leyla lets herself into Dale View and finds Emma passed out on the couch. Before she tiptoes out of the house, she spots a packet of pills. Victoria confuses Adam by talking about the fertility cycle. Belle moans to Jermaine about how everyone suspects she voted Joanie out of the factory, and is annoyed that Jermaine believes she did it too. Leyla worries Pete, Ross and Finn when she mentions Emma's pills. Tracy, Vanessa and Frank brainstorm ideas for David's birthday. Belle tells Joanie she's going to hand in her notice for the sake of her health. Pete, Ross and Finn are relieved to find Emma is okay, but they question her about the pills. Emma denies there is anything to tell, so Ross empties her bag and comes across a prescription pad and some pills. Emma lies they are work things, but her sons don't believe it. Ross asks Emma if she nicked things from Dr Cavanagh and tells her that's what druggies do. Adam is unimpressed when Victoria puts him on a fertility diet that doesn't include booze. Belle gives Priya her notice, and Kerry suggests Joanie can have Belle's job. Joanie finally admits she put her own name in. Pierce and Rhona meet with counselor Susan Barker. Pierce struggles to open up so Rhona tells Susan about Paddy and Tess' affair. Pierce admits he boils up and takes it out an whatever's nearest, which scares him. Zak interrogates Joanie on why she gave up her job so Joanie explains it was the only way she could prise him away from the village. She admits to Belle she read her diary and knows about Zak's kiss with Lisa. Zak tells Joanie that the kiss was a daft moment that didn't mean anything. Pete suggests Emma talk to Dr Cavanagh about things. Emma puts the pills down the drain before storming out. Frank proposes skydiving for David's birthday. Vanessa isn't sure, but Tracy thinks it's a great idea. Pierce opens up about how his father's death when he was eleven, and that he raised his sisters as his mother was too busy drinking away her grief. Pierce begins to get teary as he talks about his mother and how she caused him to believe every woman would leave him. Zak reminds Joanie he left Lisa as he fell for her but Joanie explains everything has changed and asks him what kind of father he is by putting Belle in that situation. Joanie asks Zak to admit he still has feelings for Lisa. Zak is adamant he wants Joanie and encourages Joanie to take the job in Leeds so they can have a fresh start there. He tells Joanie he loves her, and asks for a chance to prove it but Joanie questions who he needs to prove it too. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Dingle - Denise Black *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye Guest cast *Susan Barker - Elizabeth Hill Locations *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and stairway *Sharma & Sharma - Office and factory floor *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Therapist's office *Main Street Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes